Skyscraper
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: 'It's the soft and simple whisper that does it, she burries herself closer to him as he plants kisses over her head, rubbing his arms over her back. Jade looks up, and brown eyes meet ice blue eyes and their lips touch, perfection.' Bademance Angst


**Hello everyone! Guess who's back with a brand new track got everybody in the club going wiiiiiild! ;)**

**So this is my first Bade, it includes Cabbie, and Tori bashing!**

**I think Jade is prettier, funnier and better at singing, for the record, hehe.**

**WARNING: THERE IS QUITE A LOT OF SWEARING IN THIS, just say'in.**

**:)**

**So yeah, I hope you like my first ever bade oneshot! :)**

**It isn't that long, around 730 words.**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: ***Sits and thinks of title...* Urm... Skyscraper!

**Summary: '**It's the soft and simple whisper that does it, she burries herself closer to him as he plants kisses over her head, rubbing his arms over her back. Jade looks up, and brown eyes meet ice blue eyes and their lips touch, perfection.'

**Pairing: **Jade West and Beck Oliver {bade} and a few sentences of Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro {cabbie}

**Warnings: **Swearing, Tori bashing, Angst, don't say i didn't warn you.

**Word Count: **730, give or take.

**Rating: **T for Totally awesome! lol jokes, I swore.

**Song: **Skyscraper by Demi Lovato

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious, Beck, Jade, or the song Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.

* * *

><p><em>Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands, only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance, do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?<em>

* * *

><p>There was always some kind of weight hanging over Jade's head.<p>

There's always this threat that Tori fucking Vega was going to come and take her boyfriend away.

Was it because Tori is prettier than her?

Because Tori is funnier than her? A better singer? A better friend? Kinder?

Was it because Tori is always so girly and fruity and belch.

Jade was frightened, but of course she wasn't planning on letting it get to her, or even letting it show.

For all Jade cares, Vega can go disappear of the face of the fucking planet.

And as far as Jade knows, Vega is scared of her, and it should stay that fucking way.

Jade wasn't planning on letting that change.

Jade loves Beck. She really does.

She had it all, the voice, the boyfriend, the friends.

But all that left.

Because of Tori fucking Vega.

Vega just came along, kissed Jade's boyfriend on the second day and sang with her amazing voice and it all seemed to be slipping right out of Jade's reach. And one day, god forbid, if Beck dumps Jade, or Jade dumps Beck (Which, for the record isn't happening anytime soon) or what? If Jade _dies?_

Fuck it.

Jade's immortal.

If Jade dies, dumps Beck or gets dumped, she's pretty sure Beck would go running to Tori and they'd be married and Vega would be pregnant within a fucking week.

Jade can't help but wonder why Beck hasn't left her yet.

Because Vega's perfect, and if Beck was going to leave her, he would have done it, right?

The thought gives Jade some kind of strange feeling of comfort, something she only feels while with Beck.

Who, by the way, was currently in the hallway, standing there while Vega batted her eyelashes, flipped her hair and talked in that obnoxiously annoying fake sugar-coated voice of hers, openly flirting with _Jade's boyfriend._

That is also why Jade is sat in the janitor's closet, cutting up some flowers Cat picked for her, tears streaming freely down her face, for the first time in over a year. And Jade shouldn't be that bothered, because god, it happened every single fucking day, but Jade's dad just walked on out her.

So fuck it, fuck everything, Jade can fucking cry whenever she fucking wants to.

There's suddenly a knock on the door, Jade looked up to see Beck's beautiful face staring in at her, wiping her eyes, she shrugs, shouting '_It's locked!' _and turning back, cutting up her flowers again. Beck tries the door, and yes, it is locked, and he frowns, turning away, suddenly seeing Cat and Robbie walking up the hallway towards him… _holding hands._ Jade sniffles, and Beck shouts for them to come towards him.

Tears racing down her cheeks.

Beck asking for Cat's hair clip.

Jade tensing up.

Cat handing over the clip.

Jade shrinking off into the corner.

Beck picking the lock.

Jade crying even more.

Beck opening the door and engulfing Jade into his arms.

Jade crying and crying and crying so much, and wow, Jade isn't acting like herself.

Jade doesn't cry.

'_Shh, Jade, don't cry babe, everything will be ok'_

Jade can't help but get mad.

'_How? How do you know? I have nothing!'_

'_You have me'_

'_and me'_ Jade looks up to see a timid looking Cat at the door, Robbie behind her, Jade smiles slightly, but sends a look to Robbie who just nods and grabs Cat's hand and tugs her away, whispering in her ear as they go.

'_Vega has you, not me'_

Beck looks at you in surprise.

'_What?'_

'_You and Vega! You love Vega, she loves you, I saw it!'_

'_There is nothing going on between me and Tori, alright? It's you I love, you, and only you! You'll always be the one I love, even if you stop loving me back'_

'_My dad left me, he just walked out on me'_

'_Jade…' _It's the soft and simple whisper that does it, she burries herself closer to him as he plants kisses over her head, rubbing his arms over her back. Jade looks up, and brown eyes meet ice blue eyes and their lips touch, Jade wants more.

But of course, they're in the janitor's closet.

More is undoable, but starting a make out session is fine.

_Jade realises now, she knows she has Beck's heart, and guess who doesn't?_

_Tori fucking Vega._

* * *

><p><em>You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am, like i'm made of glass, like i'm made of paper, go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>You were warned.<strong>

**Seriously, if you're reading this, please please please review, it would mean a lot.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
